harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' *"I'm Patrick. I look just like my brother. Get it straight already." *"Hey there ___. What can I do for you?" *"Hello ____. What do you want?" *"Hey, ___. You can't just go around touching everything in here!" *"Hello ____. You should listen to what my brother has to say." 'Chat' Male Version *"You gotta stop and smell the roses while you're young! Ha ha ha ha!" *"Let's go to the Blue Bar. I like the people there." *"I'm going to buy vegetables. Health is important for work." *"I'm pretty busy now. Can you come back later?" *"My brother is like a firecracker when he's mad! Just be warned." *"Wouldn't it be bad if they all exploded? Ha ha ha! Don't get nervous!" *"My ancestors flew into this valley when their fireworks exploded. I think my brother still wants to make those fireworks. I'm a little scared of them." *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "Hey, congratulations. Who are you marrying?" *'When shown your dog:' "Oh ho, that's delightful. I usually like animals." *'When shown your cat:' "Oh no, this is crazy. A cat won't work." At Vesta's: ''' *"You can't get these veggies anywhere else. They're great!" *"Good luck to you! You've got to keep growing vegetables." '''At the Blue Bar: *"Ha ha ha ha ha! That's really funny!" *"You gotta stop and smell the roses while you're young! Ha ha ha ha!" Female Version *"When my brother gets mad, he's louder than the fireworks going off." *"I heard our ancestor got blasted here by some fireworks they were working on. That's the kind of firework he wants to make. I'm a little scared." *"I'm busy. Can't it wait 'till later?" *"Keep up the hard work, ___." *'On his way to Vesta's: '"I'm going to buy vegetables. Good health is important for a firework maker." *'When shown your cat:' "Gah, get that away from me! I don't like cats." *'When shown your dog:' "Oh! How cute! I like most animals." *'When shown your cat: '"Gah, get that away from me! I don't like cats." *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "Congratulations. Who is he?" At the Blue Bar: *"Hya ha ha ha ha! I don't get it, but something's odd!" *"Drink more! You're still young! Hya ha ha ha!" At Vesta's: *"These vegetables are full of flavor. You can't find ones like them anywhere else." *"Grow some vegetabales that can rival the flavor of these." 'Gifts' Male Version *'Loved:' "Hey, thank you. This is great. Thank you." *'Liked: '"Thank you. Heh, this is nice." *'Neutral:' "Thank you." *'Disliked:' "I'm not good at this. I'll give it to my brother." *'Hated:' "I can't stand this. Get that out of here." *'When given jewelry:' "Heh? It won't look good on me. I'll give it to my brother." *'When given an accessory:' "Heh! I don't know how to use it. Maybe my brother can have it." *'When given perfume: '"That stinks! I'll give it to my brother." Female Version *'Loved: '"Oh, thank you for this. Isn' t this nice? Thank you." *'Liked:' "Thank you. Oh, isn't that nice?" *'Disliked:' "I'm not good with this. I'll give it to my brother." *'Hated:' "I hate this... Don't bring it to me again!" *'Birthday Gift:' "Oh! I'm so pleased to get a present at my age." *'When given jewelry: '"Oh! It doesn't really suit me, though. I'll give it to my brother." *'When given accessories:' "Oh, I don't know how to use it, though. I'll give it to my brother." *'When given perfume:' "That smells... I'll give it to my brother." 'Festivals' Fireworks Festival: ''' *(male version):' "Kassey and I made this year's fireworks together." *'(female version):' "I worked with my brother on the fireworks this year, too." '''Sheep Festival:' *'(female version):' "I want to make fireworks that look like wool. THAT would be revolutionary." *'(male version):' "I want to try to make a wool shaped firework. It'll be revolutionary." *'(female version): '"When you look at sheep you almost forget the time." *'(male version): '"I lose track of time when I look at sheep." *'You enter a sheep (male version):' "It's a sure win, right? Probably... Most likely..." *'You enter and lose (male version):' "Kassey is talking like that, but actually he's frustrated. He expected a better result." *'You enter a sheep (female version):' "We'll definitely win. Maybe... Possibly..." *'You enter and lose (female version):' "My brother talks like that, but he's actually pretty sad. He had high hopes." *'You enter and win (female version):' "Good for you. Try hard again next year." New Years Eve: ' *'Male Version: "My brother is picky about how to eat Year End Noodles. He used to get angry at me." *'Female Version: '"My brother is picky about how people eat soba noodles He used to yell at me a lot." New Years Day: *'Male Version:' "I was surprised that Kassey once choked on rice cake." *'Female Version: '"My older brother almost choked on a rice cake once." Category:DS Quotes